


Private Fantasy

by akite



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak has a new holosuite program. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Fantasy

Private Fantasy  
A. Kite (1997)

 

Garak's fingers lightly caressed the thin cylinder that rested in his pocket as he slowly made his way to the holosuites. He hoped that the latinum he had dearly paid for this program was worth it. He stood at the door to the rented facility and thought again of what he was doing and why.

Garak had wanted this for so long. Ever since he saw the young doctor picking his way along the debris strewn Promenade when he first came aboard the station. He was fascinated by the eager look of wonder in the Human's eyes, and the subtle play of muscles under the tight Starfleet uniform. He had covertly watched Bashir for days before approaching him in the Replimat. Garak hadn't been able to help himself when at the end of that first carefully planned, but outwardly chance meeting, he had reached out and touched the other. Just to make sure Bashir wasn't a dream.

"Program ready," the computer intoned. Well, no sense in standing outside, he had paid Quark for three hours. It wasn't as if he hadn't had years to consider this before he had commissioned this program, made to order.

The door opened and Garak stepped inside. He looked around. While he couldn't swear to the authenticity of his surroundings, it certainly felt real. Earth, the desert region of the continent they call Africa. The hot sun was low on the horizon. In front of him, the camp was set up in an oasis. Garak could see a little further on, the area where the strange humped beast, used as transportation for centuries were kept. Grouped by the water were the colorful, billowing tents of these desert people.

Garak walked to the biggest of the tents. This one was his. Inside he changed into traditional garb. His hands shook slightly as he settled the robes around him. Now all he had to do was part the fabric and enter the sleeping area. All he desired was there, waiting his pleasure. He certainly hoped this part of the program was done as well as the rest.

He moved ahead and entered. The figure there resting against the jewel-colored pillows turned toward him. Hazel eyes lit up. Red lips smiled. Bashir rose and came to him. Garak reached out and pulled the slight body to him. Cardassian hands rubbed through the light cloth, down the back to the rounded buttocks.

It all felt so real. Already his body was reacting to the enthusiastic welcome his Julian was giving him. The kisses pressed to his face and neck. Garak captured those teasing lips with his own. He thoroughly explored the longed for mouth. His hands were busy divesting the other of the cloth that was an encumbrance to his desire. Julian pulled back and smiled knowingly. He took Garak's hand and lead him to the makeshift bed on the ground.

Neither of them had uttered a single word, Garak realized as long-fingered hands plucked the clothing he had so recently put on, off again. The real Bashir was such a talkative man, and the silence was slightly discerning. But not discerning enough to quell his lust.

They slowly sank to their knees, mouths and tongues working in concert. Hands wandered, fingers caressed. Garak's fingers found human nipples, causing a quick intake of breath and their lips to part. They took the opportunity to let their mouths wander too.

Garak tasted the skin of the Human's neck as he eased him back onto the pillows. His mouth drifted down to the small peaks that his fingers had so briefly touched. First, he licked then gently sucked and, every now and then, he grazed his teeth over the nipples. First one and then the other.

Julian wasn't so quiet now. Small noises poured from his mouth, and he wasn't lying there passively either. Garak felt strong fingers caressing his neckridges and a hot tongue learning all it could about his ear.

Garak's mouth moved slowly down Julian's body. While his hand searched lower. The feel of hair on Julian's legs against his palm was indescribable. He moved his hand over them again and again before reaching for the place between the legs. His hand and mouth reached this goal at the same time.

He gently rubbed the taut testicles and carded his fingers through the wiry hair. Garak put his tongue out to taste, and slowly licked the magnificent human cock using broad strokes of his tongue down the sides. Then teasing flicks to the head, before engulfing as much as could be fitted deep into his mouth.

The cock was driven even more deeply, to the very back of his mouth as Julian arched and shouted his approval. "Ohhh... yes, suck me, Elim."

Doing as he was ordered, Garak sucked harder on the eager cock. Using one hand to steady the organ, the other he snaked further between the Human's legs seeking the entrance to his lover's body. The legs spread wider and the back arched again. An almost whimpering moan escaped Julian's throat as Garak teased the opening before easing a careful finger inside.

As his finger gently stretched, the muscles relaxed. When he thought it was time, Garak pulled the one finger out and quickly plunged in with two. This caused the cock in his mouth to jump, the body under him to writhe, and hands to lock onto his shoulders. Julian bucked, forcing the fingers further into his body. Then stilled as he offered up his seed, crying out his ecstasy as Garak swallowed down his every drop.

Garak looked around and found the jar of oil he knew would be there. While using a lubricant wasn't strictly required, he knew it would make it easier to enter the tight body. He knew he wanted to make the experience as real as possible. Garak looked down again at his lover as he eased Julian over onto his stomach. He pulled pillows under him so his ass was raised.

Garak started again. First hands then lips followed down the back. His strong fingers kneaded before separating the pale globes. Then with the element of surprise in mind, he brought his mouth to the puckered opening and plunged his tongue inside. The human cried out loudly in startled pleasure. Garak played his tongue and lips there while the body under him squirmed and moaned. Just as abruptly, he pulled his mouth away and applied the oil.

The preparation didn't take long. Julian was soon moving in rhythm with the fingers inside him. Garak knew he was ready and withdrew his fingers, causing his lover to whimper at the loss. More oil was poured onto his straining shaft. Then Garak moved to push against the entrance to Julian's body. He eased his way into the hot, tight channel. Oh, yes, it was perfect. When his full length was buried inside the trim ass, Garak stopped a moment to celebrate the union. "This is what you wanted, isn't it, my pretty Julian?" he growled into the Human's ear.

"Oh yes, Elim. Please!"

"Please? Please what?" Garak teased as he slid out and thrust back in slowly.

"Fuck me, Elim. Please. Fuck me hard and fast. I want it, please," the younger man begged as he moved his body, trying to force the invading cock deeper.

The Cardassian acceded. It was, after all, what he wanted too. His hips started a punishing rhythm, pulling his cock almost completely from the body beneath him then plunging back in again. The human moved with him at every stroke. Garak reached around and took Julian's now turgid erection into his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Julian came first, spilling his semen over Garak's hand and yelling out sharply. The muscles in his ass clenching and unclenching brought Garak to climax. He shot his seed deep inside his lover, then collapsed. Remembering just in time to roll them onto their sides so not to crush Julian under him.

They laid in sated exhaustion, spooned together until Garak's softened member slipped from Julian's body. Bashir rose and fetched water in a basin. Using a soft cloth, he cleansed them both. Julian sorted through the pillows, tossing the soiled ones away and replacing them with clean. Garak watched the graceful moves with half-slitted eyes. His passion renewing itself as he looked.

Garak opened his arms, and Julian came into them as they started kissing again. This time Garak lay back and let the human mouth explore his body. He had all but forgotten that this was a fantasy until clever teeth nibbled at his neckridges. Oh yes, that was something a mere human wouldn't know to do. Each scaly ridge on the Cardassian's body was given equal attention. The pleasing lips moved to his groin. His hard cock was nipped and sucked until he gave up another load of cum. Bashir took it all, swallowing and coaxing more fluid from the sensitive head until Garak had to move away. Julian looked up at him with triumph in his eyes that he had pleased his lover so much.

After another brief rest period, Garak took the human again. This time slowly and thoroughly, ignoring Julian's pleas for harder, faster. With Bashir on his back and his legs over Garak's shoulder, they both watched as Garak's cock sank in and withdrew from the tight orifice. Garak allowed his lover to use his own hand to bring himself to release. Then found his own. They drifted off into slumber when their bodies parted.

~~~~~~

He rose quietly. His holographic lover still deep in sleep. His three hours were almost gone, but he slowly redressed himself. Softly, he made his request, "Computer, end program." He left the holosuite quickly, only pausing to retrieve the program rod. He didn't want to be late. His duty shift in the Infirmary would start in just a few minutes.

The End


End file.
